headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Crew/R
R.C. Sherriff R.C. Sherriff was a film screenwriter. His first work in the horror genre was on the 1932 James Whale thriller, The Old Dark House. He worked with Whale again in 1933 on his adaptation of H.G. Wells' The Invisible Man. He adapted The Bride of Frankenstein for James Whale in 1935 and was a contributing writer on Dracula's Daughter in 1936. Ramse Mostoller Ramse Mostoller was the costume designer on the original 1960s gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Randall Faye Randall Faye was a film screenwriter born Charles William Randall in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England on July 26th, 1892. He worked on a total of sixty-five films in his lifetime before passing away on December 5th, 1948 in Orange County, California at the age of 56. Randall Faye was a contributing writer on the 1944 horror film The Return of the Vampire, in which he supplied additional dialogue. Renee Witt Richard Franklin Richard Franklin was a film and television director, screenwriter and producer. He was born in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia on July 15th, 1948. In the horror genre, Richard's contributions including directing the 1983 thriller Psycho II. Richard Franklin passed away in Melbourne on July 11th, 2007 at the age of 58. Richard Reiner Richard Reiner is a film executive producer. He worked on the 2009 horror film Book of Blood, which was a screen adaptation of two framing stories by author Clive Barker, which appear in volumes 1 and 5 of his Books of Blood series. Robert Allen Schnitzer Robert Allen Schnitzer is a film director and screenwriter. He directed, co-wrote and co-produced the 1976 psycho-thriller film The Premonition. Robert Hartford-Davis Robert Hartford-Davis was a British film director and producer. He was born in England on July 23rd, 1923. Robert directed the 1964 horror film The Black Torment. In 1970, he directed Bloodsuckers. Davis passed away in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, California on June 12th, 1977 at the age of 53. Robert Wise Robert Earl Wise was an American film director. He was born in Winchester, Indiana on September 14th, 1914. Wise's career in film was primarily during the 1940s up until the late 1970s. His first work in the horror genre, which happened to be his second film work as well, was as the co-director on the 1944 movie ''The Curse of the Cat People''. Robert Zappia Robert Zappia is a film screenwriter. He was co-writer on the 1998 slasher sequel, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa is a film and television producer and screenwriter. He co-wrote the remake of Carrie in 2013, and he co-wrote the remake of The Town That Dreaded Sundown in 2014. Ron Finley Ron Finley is a television screenplay writer. In the horror genre, he is best known for his work on the HBO anthology series Tales from the Crypt. Ron wrote the teleplays for five episodes of the series. He wrote "Undertaking Palor" in 1991, "The New Arrival" in 1992, "As Ye Sew" and "Came the Dawn" in 1993 and "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime" in [[1994. Roland MacLane Roland MacLane was an American television script writer. He was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts on February 21st, 1903 and died in Palm Springs, California on February 26th, 1984 at the age of 81. Roland wrote two episodes of the 1960s CBS comedy series The Munsters. He wrote "Grandpa Leaves Home" and "Herman's Rival".